Come Ride With Me
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Newly cured Rosy takes Jenna and her hero, Balto out sledding. Fun will be had and memories shared as Balto leads them out of Nome for a day of play. This is a cute Balto x Jenna one shot.


Rosie opened her eyes as the first rays of sun graced her face. The young girl immediately threw the covers off herself and jumped out of bed. It was wonderful to be home again. It was even nicer to be free from the confines of the hospital.

A delighted smile graced her face as she spotted the best part of her morning. Her two canine friends rested, intertwined at the foot of her bed. She rushed over and greeted the pair with an eager hug.

"Good morning Jenna, good morning Balto!"

She giggled as the duo smothered her face in doggie kisses. She fell lightly on top of them, forcing them to break contact as she continued to laugh blissfully.

Much as her father disliked having a half-wolf in the house, Rosie was glad she had been able to spend at least one night with them both in her room. It gave her great pleasure to see the two canines so happy. The bliss they shared only served to increase her own joy.

The trio continued to enjoy their spot, relaxing on the floor together till another voice pierced the morning air. "Breakfast!"

The call from Rosie's mother roused the young girl and she leapt to her feet. Jenna, quick to follow at her side, eagerly kept pace, while Balto remained behind.

Moments later, the youngster reappeared, "you too Balto! I'm sure my mom has something extra special for you!" Rosie briskly motioned for the half dog to follow, eager to make it down stairs for her first breakfast back at home.

Bolstered by Jenna's smile, the wolf dog in question rose. He walked up to the pair in the doorway and received a comforting pat from the girl.

"It's okay boy. I'll make sure my dad will be real nice to you." Rosie smiled down at her saviour who gave a thankful lick back.

Rosie turned and eagerly raced off down the hallway for breakfast, two dogs in hot pursuit.

"Those two seem to be joined at the hip these days." Chucked Rosie's mother, Evelyn as she took her place beside her husband.

The two dogs in question were indeed seemingly joined as such. They sat side by side as they shared their breakfast.

"Well, I think that Jenna is half the reason Balto saved Rosie here," dryly commented Rosie's father, Thomas as he eyed the pair.

"But Dad, Balto is a hero dad. He didn't just save me! He saved all us children!" Rosie protested.

"I know," the cynical man paused his eating to once again consider the half wolf in front of him. As much as he disliked half breed wolves, this one truly did seem different. No matter how many times he had tried to throw this mutt out, Balto always came back for Jenna and Rosie. The wolf-dog had also proved himself time and again to be trustworthy. Despite all this, Thomas remained reluctant to share his home with a wild beast.

The hard resolve faltered a little as the man of the house witnessed two waggy tails melting together. Red and white blended freely with the earthy coat of the wild animal as the combined fluffy appendage swished slowly from side to side. It was almost as if the pair were meant to be together. "Well I guess that as long as Jenna stays at his side, Balto will be allowed in the house."

"Does that mean we get to keep him?" eagerly questioned Rosie.

"It means I will consider it," corrected Thomas before he continued his meal in silence.

After breakfast, Rosie raced into the back yard and hauled her sled out from where it had been stashed. "Balto! Jenna!" She cried, hoping the two hadn't run off to be alone somewhere.

Her fears were promptly revealed to be in vain as the two dogs raced into the back yard to greet her. "Want to go out mushing?" She eagerly asked.

Jenna barked eagerly. That answer was easy to understand. Rosie smiled as Balto took his place by the husky's side. His excitement ripped through the air as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. He was ready for some fun.

"And look Balto, I got a second harness, just for you!" Rosie eagerly revealed the wolf dog's own harness.

The young girl couldn't help but feel delighted as her hero eagerly took his place, ready to be rigged up. His tail wagged with anticipation and his ears were perked up. He was ready to go. The young girl wasted no time in obliging both dogs who were so excited, they could barely sit still while she rigged them up.

"Alright, Balto, Jenna, Mush!" Rosie cried.

"You ready?" Balto smiled at his mate.

"Ready," confirmed Jenna with a smile of her own.

"Lets go!" Balto exclaimed as he took off.

Both dogs kept pace with each other as they ran along. Balto kept his powerful legs in check as he loped along, careful to not pull ahead of his mate. Rosie whooped, cheered and gave the occasional call of direction as they ran through the streets. Thanks to both the sled and Rosie being so light, the going was easy for the two dogs as they shared the load.

Balto couldn't help but look around in wonder as they ran. Less than a month ago, there wouldn't have had a hope of even attempting this sort of thing with his long time crush. But now, thanks to his heroic deed, here he was, a sled dog to the one girl who had never turned him away. Better again, he was allowed to share the moment and load with the one he loved more than anything else in the whole world.

Tongues lolled around as both dogs they ran, wide grins on their face. Most of the dogs they passed greeted the couple with hearty words and even the odd cheer. They weaved through the townsfolk with ease. Everyone was alerted to the incoming sled by the excited, noisy girl who was supposed to be driving.

Kaltag, one of the sled dogs Balto had undertaken the medicine run with suddenly fell into line with the couple. "Hey Balto. Can I just say, you two look awesome sledding together! Maybe Jenna could even join the team," the orange -brown husky joked as he continued to easily keep pace.

"Thanks Kaltag, but... I think this is enough for me," Jenna managed between breaths.

"You sure, it would be great to have my mate with me on a trip," grinned Balto.

"Yea. Just as long as you two don't get up to anything," the accompanying husky grinned cheekily. "You two could be the most awesome, most amazing, most incredible..." Kaltag paused as he considered the best way to finish his sentence.

Something caught the sled dog's attention and he suddenly spoke up again, "never mind, just you two have fun," he sharply veered off toward the butchers shop.

Balto smiled at the departing form of his friend. "You know, you could always try and join my sled team," his smile turned toward his mate.

Jenna met his grin with her own, "I think I'll pass. I make a better house dog than sled dog."

"Okay..." Balto tried his best at a pouty face. Due to the excitement of running with his mate, he failed to hold it for more than a moment before his smile broke through once more.

The beautiful husky laughed at her lover's poor attempt at a sad face. She slowed slightly as they neared the edge of town, "although we are a sled team right now. And I think Rosie loves it too."

Both dogs glanced back at the delighted girl who waved at the pair. "Mush! Faster!" she cried, clearly eager for their previous pace.

"How about we take her out of town?" Balto asked, "then we can really show her some speed."

The rust ed-orange and white husky considered her mate's question for a moment while they ran. Amidst the rhythmic crunch, crunch of the snow underfoot and the feel of the cool breeze upon her muzzle, Jenna felt something inside herself call for more speed. She realised she desired the same thing as her lover.

They could take Rosie on the ride of her life!

With a spring in her stride, Jenna glanced at her companion, "I want to see how fast you can really run."

"Is that a challenge? You might not be able to keep up," warned Balto.

"I'll manage." Jenna smiled back, tongue out, eager for a taste of real sled dog speed.

"Right then. Follow my lead!" With that, Balto took off like a rocket.

Rosie unleashed a surprised squeal of delight. "Yay, faster!" she urged.

Neither dog needed further encouragement as they sped out of town and into the nearby frozen wasteland that led to Balto's long time home.

Rosie kept her instructions to herself, instead allowing the two who pulled her along to lead. She knew there was no way Balto or her precious Jenna would ever let anything bad happen. She let out another joy filled cry as the pair picked up more speed. The young girl realised the pair were making for the abandoned trawler. There had been tales of a savage wolf and other strange animals living on board that vessel. That must have been Balto! Accompanying that realisation, Rosie felt a horde of butterflies invade her tummy. She wasn't sure she wanted to visit her saviours old home. It must carry a lot of bad memories for the poor doggie too, she thought to herself. Hopefully they would not stop.

Rosie remembered that she was the musher and decided to use her position. "Balto, can we go somewhere else please!"

Balto obeyed and as his mate kept pace by his side, turned to the left, away from the trawler and toward the hills.

Light flecks of snow rained upon Rosie as the pair of canines departed from the old ship's presence. She couldn't believe how fast they were traveling. She wanted to lift her arms up and shout with joy. If it wasn't for the danger of driving with no hands, the young musher would have done so without a second thought. As it were, she already felt as if they were flying like a bird, high up in the sky.

Both dogs felt their hearts soar as their much loved owner whooped for joy yet again. Balto decided now was a good time to show some real speed and pulled ahead of his lover with yet another powerful burst. Jenna did a double take, surprised as her line went slack. As she tried to regain her position beside her loved one, he ran faster still and continued to bear the weight solo.

It occurred to Jenna that Balto had no issues pulling the lightweight sled by himself. After the rough trip carrying the medicine, this fun run must be nothing to him. Pure delight erupted across Jenna's muzzle as she did what all snow dogs loved to do. Run. The speed they were traveling at felt amazing! It was her turn to put on a small burst and with a cheeky smile upon her muzzle, that's exactly what she did.

Balto clearly noticed her attempt at pushing them both faster and upped the ante one final notch. The fun run had just turned into an all out sprint.

They steady climbed the nearest hill and approached the forest like a racing dogsled team. The woods beyond held a mysterious air to them, frosted by the white of winter.

Although Jenna's muscles burned with the effort of simply keeping up with her sprinting lover, she forced herself onward, fueled by a well of joy inside that flowed like a river of power. The speed was uplifting to the house husky. She wanted to run forever, but knew her body could only endure bit more of the insane pace before she would be sure to collapse, exhausted.

Her sleek legs wobbled a little as the small team crested the hill. Jenna felt herself slow, unable to sustain any kind of speed now that they were at the top. Despite her wasted limbs, Jenna still wanted to keep pace with with her mate.

"Woah team!" Rosie called out and halted her canine friends. "That was so awesome!"

Jenna collapsed in a panting heap in the snow as they came to a halt. Her muzzle met snow as breaths came in ragged bursts. Her whole body almost felt as if it were on fire despite the cool temperature. She felt so alive, yet wasted. It was amazing. It was intoxicating. It was hard work. The tired husky turned to Balto and was met by a elated smile that mirrored her own.

"Good girl Jenna!" Rosie's excited voice was followed by her hand as she gently petted the tired husky.

Jenna gave her owner a thankful lick to the face before she turned once more to face her lover. Balto sat there, his gaze fixed upon the young girl and her pet. His eyes shone with adoration for his mate and the human who had never turned him away.

"Good boy, Balto!" Rosie added as she quickly released her saviour from his harness, happy to allow him to stretch and move around.

"That... was... amazing!" Jenna finally managed as she lay there in a heap of panting red and creme husky.

"It was," Balto agreed as he sat down in the snow close to his two companions.

For a few moments the pair lay there content in the snow, happy to bask in each others glow. Balto inched his way closer to his mate as Rosie released the female husky from her harness. He gave a quick cheeky doggy kiss to the beautiful dual coloured husky.

Jenna smiled shyly back. "I feel like I could use a short rest now though."

"I... can help with that." Balto rose, shuffled over and lay almost sideways across his mate in a protective fashion. With one forepaw on either side of Jenna in a kind of doggie hug, the wolfdog rested his head next to hers and together they relaxed.

"Awwww..." Rosie murmured, delighted by the snugly sight before her.

The young girl shifted back a little to better allow for the couple before to cuddle. She then had a great idea.

"Make way!" Rosie gave her wonderful pets a big hug as she cuddled up against them.

The trio lay there, content in the snow. Jenna shifted her weight a little so she was slightly on her side with Balto cuddled up to her back. It a more comfortable position considering the young girl who lay on top of both canines. The heat of the two sled dogs lulled Rosie into a peaceful, relaxed state.

"Look at her Balto," Jenna smiled, unable to get up because of the youngster on top.

"Yea. She looks adorable." Balto unleashed a contented sigh. "You know... Maybe we should do this a little more often."

"I think Rosie would like that," agreed Jenna.

"I think you could also use the exercise," Balto added worth a cheeky grin upon his muzzle.

"Was I really that bad?" red ears flattened as the pretty husky's face dropped.

"I'm not trying to say your not good at sledding, more that you- uh..." the wolfdog faltered for a moment. "I think, maybe with a little more practice, maybe you could even join me on one of the longer runs."

"I'm not joining the local sled team just so I can spend more time with you." Jenna shifted onto her back to better face her mate.

"Well... You know... That's the thing..." Balto trailed off again.

"What thing?" Jenna added a comforting nuzzle to the mix.

The wolfdog sighed, "I'm still not officially on the sled team."

"Surely you can still join them, you proved you are the fastest dog in town?"

"That's not what I meant." The wolfdog fell into a thoughtful, almost brooding silence.

Jenna held her puzzled gaze as her lover continued to ponder his words to better explain himself.

"The thing is... I don't think I'll mind if I'm not on the team."

Surprise flashed across Jenna's muzzle, "but you've always wanted to be on the sled team."

Balto shook her claim off with a shake of his head, "you're my dream Jenna. You always have been. And now that I finally have you... I don't want to trade this right here for anything."

Jenna could not stop herself from breaking out into a lovestruck smile, "you are my dream too."

Balto offered a quick nuzzle before he continued. "If they don't let me join the team... That's okay. I get more time with you and Rosie."

"Since when did you get so sweet?" Jenna playfully pondered out loud.

"Since I met you, you know... back when we were puppies," Balto replied.

"You know, you two really make a cute couple," Rosie cheekily cut into the dogs private conversation.

Both canines jumped slightly in surprise, they hadn't even realised that she had removed herself from them.

The youngster couldn't help but giggle at her companions reactions. She decided it was probably best to leave them to whatever they were in the middle of doing. Rosie walked past her sled and sat down at the crest of the hill and gazed out over Nome and the frozen sea beyond. The sight took her breath away. While tiny forms of people and dogs moved around the quiet town, the landscape beyond shone in the midday suns rays. Beyond the frozen land lay the mighty sea, its shore blended with the land thanks to the subzero temperatures. Glistening pools of water lay in patches on the otherwise massive expanse of ice. The only land mark in sight to tell folk where the shore lay was the old trawler that was once Balto's only home. Rosie thought she could see two white forms on board. They rushed to and fro, chased by a smaller creature. The youngster giggled at the odd display.

A delighted bark returned the girl's attention to her canine friends were playing in the snow together. The pair continued to unleash the occasional yip or bark as they rolled in the snow together. Rosie giggled at the display, they were like two pups, alone in their own special world.

The two dogs came to rest, Jenna on top. There they stayed for a few happy moments. Suddenly the husky picked herself up and shyly motioned for her lover to follow her. Balto slowly rose half way before he lept up toward his mate.

Jenna unleashed a surprised yip as her mate came into contact with her, forelegs splayed out as if to give her a human-like hug. Their forelegs clashed in mid air as she attempted to return the funny embrace. They danced around in an awkward fashion as both dogs fought to stay upright. Soon gravity called them both back down to earth. Rosie decided to join in with their antics and was quickly met by two licky canines who saw no problems with including her in their short game.

"Come on Jenna!" Balto cried, he could feel that Jenna was almost done playing and knew a short run would extend the fun time for all three of them.

Without waiting for a reply, the wolfdog took off at an easy lope.

Jenna was quick to follow, Rosie not far behind. Led by Balto, they all made their way down a small dirt path, barely noticeable under the snow to those with untrained eyes. The path was was quite long with several twists and turns, Jenna found it amazing that Balto was able to keep track of where they were going. Jenna worried, thinking that they could easily be lost and considering they were quite far from the town at this point she knew that if they were to become lost they would have a very slim chance of becoming found again, even with her half-breed hero with them.

"Balto where are we going?" Jenna questioned her mate, who simply gave her a heart-warming smile and replied "trust me jenna you'll love it, I used to come here all the time." with those words, jenna fell in step with her lover, her confidence renewed knowing that wherever they were going, Balto knew exactly how to get back.

"Where are we going?" Rosie unknowingly mirrored the question of her pet.

In answer, Balto gave the girl a quick nuzzle then continued on his way.

"Okay boy, I trust you," the young girl conceded.

Rosie glanced back to where she imagined her sled stood, all alone. With a wistful sigh she continued onwards, wishing just for a moment that she had brought it along too. She placed one hand lightly on the wolf-dogs back and allowed her fingers to play through his coarse coat as they walked.

The trio continued to walk in silence for a solid ten minutes, following the lead of the brown wolfdog at the front of their little 'pack'.

Balto's smile widened as he saw that the trees were thinning out, he knew that they were nearing their destination and his excitement grew with each step. He had wanted to show Jenna this place for quite some time. Rosie's presence served to heighten his sense of excitement further, he couldn't wait to see their reactions to what he was about to show them.

As the small group exited the tree-line, the sight before them shocked and marveled them, well, two of them at least. The final member of the party simply stood with a delighted grin upon his muzzle.

Jenna and Rosie stared wide-eyed at the raw beauty before them; a large, frozen-over lake with trees bordering it on all sides, except to their left where there stood a cliff face with a small, clearly abandoned den at the bottom of it.

The sunlight reflected off of the ice perfectly bathing the area in a golden glow. The cliff stood out like a majestic giant in the otherwise tame surrounds. There was a small protruding part at the top that looked as though it had a perfect view of all the land.

The wolfdog watched the expressions of both his master and mate, grinning ear to ear. Whilst Rosie continued to gawk at the sights, Jenna slowly turned to Balto with an awestruck expression plastered to her features.

"Told you you'd like it," he murmured softly as he slowly made his way over to his mate.

"What is this place?" Jenna's soft voice carried with it the amazement she felt inside.

Balto's smile faltered ever-so-slightly but, he corrected it almost immediately "this is where I used to live, before the trawler." he said, gaining the attention of his mate instantly "really? why did you leave? this place is beautiful." Jenna asked, confused as to why her mate ever left such a wonderful place. She wasn't complaining of course, if Balto had never left she would never have met him and that was something she really didn't want to think about.

"Well," Balto began, signifying that it was a rather lengthy story. He slowly crossed the distance between them and softly nuzzled his mate. The wolf—dog's courage appeared to return as his gaze fell upon the heavenly glade he once called home, "My mother had a den here. One day my father was off with my brothers and sister when hunters showed up." The wolfdog took a deep breath to steady himself. "My mom told me to hide and wait until she could get back. She told me she would protect me, lead the hunters away. She never came back... I tried to find her… and after about a month I really wasn't doing that good, I was skinny… and I was an ill experienced hunter and I had some minor injuries from the times when I tried and failed to hunt some of the wildlife." he continued, his gaze traveled to the most beautiful eyes he had ever beheld. "One day I was just walking around to see if there was any easy prey anywhere. Much to my luck there was, I saw what looked like a white goose bathing itself with its back turned to me. I saw this as my chance and tried my luck." A dry laugh escaped as Balto continued, "however as I had not eaten in quite some time my pounce fell short and I landed a few goose-legnths away. The hunger was really getting to me, so-much-so that after that fall I just didn't have the energy to lift myself anymore so I just lay there. My vision started to blur as the goose came up to me and laughed."

 _"Ha ha! you thought that you could catch boris!? no luck to you boychick!" the snow goose cried triumphantly, lifting Balto's muzzle to look at his eyes "what is the matter Wolf? goose got your tongue?" said fowl laughed to himself loudly and held his sides, wiping a tear from one eye. After his laughing fit died down he decided he should rub it in further._

 _All such ideas died on the spot as he turned once more and beheld the unmoving, yet still breathing form of his weak adversary. The goose felt a twinge of guilt shoot through his system. Before him lay a very skinny wolf who looked like he hadn't eaten well in a long time, his breathing was very slow almost as if he was about to fall unconscious. Boris cursed himself and his good natured side as he sauntered carefully toward the wolf._

 _"Hey, uh, boychick are you okay?" boris asked now only a few feet from the wolf._

 _"...I'm just…hungry," managed Balto in a defeated tone._

 _"well…" the goose replied slowly, "I think I know a place where you can stay, I can help you till your parents return. There's plenty of food in the town nearby too. It should be easy for a sly wolf such a yourself."_

 _"I'm not a wolf." The sharp reply held a surprising amount of venom considering the state of the downed halfbreed._

 _"Oh sure, and what am I? A chicken!?" Boris laughed rather loudly. "Now come on. Lets go."_

 _Balto froze as he remembered the exact town that the old goose must be referring to. Amidst the hunger induced haze that hung over his mind, one word rang clear._

 _"Jenna." he whispered to himself, the words barely being audible to the young wolf-dogs ears. A rather loud rumble emanated from the young wolf-dogs tummy, "you sure? A-about me saying with you? I am sorta a wolf... dog. Thing..." the youngster trailed off, clearly none too keen on being a mix of two worlds yet a member of neither._

 _"achh, that doesn't matter, so long as you don't eat me, I can look after you until you can take care of yourself or your parents return." the snow goose stated, helping the wolf, dog, thing to his feet_

 _"The name is Boris by the way" the goose, now identified as Boris spoke._

 _"Balto," the young wolf-dog told the friendly goose "and thank you"_

Balto laughed fondly at the memory as he settled back. "And that is how I met my 'dad' Boris."

Jenna relaxed further into her partner's side. "I'm so very glad Boris found you. Otherwise I would still have to put up with Steele," a shudder wracked the cute husky's frame. She was glad the cocky malamute was gone. Even memories of him were unwelcome and made her cringe.

"Jenna! Balto!"

The pair of canines perked up and were promptly hugged by their young master. "Can we get back to our sled? I wanna do some more mushing."

Rosie stood and allowed her two eager sled-mates to join her. "Can you lead on balto? I don't know the way."

With an affirmative bark, the brown wolfdog began the trip back to their sled. Before he left, he turned and gazed out across the hidden wonder one last time.

Jenna paused by his side, her eyes crossed the same frozen lake before they came to rest on her mate. He grinned at her, delighted that he had been caught looking.

"You know, there is one thing more beautiful than this place... you," he lent forward and nuzzled her carefully.

"I'm glad you like what you see," Jenna returned the nuzzle.

The pair held their embrace for a few moments, happy to let the warm fuzzies ripple across their bodies. All too soon, they parted.

Balto turned his gaze to the forest and saw Rosie impatiently waiting beside one of the larger trees. "I guess our girl's waiting."

"Then let's go, I would hate to keep Rosie waiting,' Jenna briefly linked her tail with the bushy appendage of her partner and strode off.

Rosie felt the sled slow as they approached the old boat for the second time that day. Somehow she could feel that this time, Balto really wanted to venture on board. Wordlessly she allowed her sled to come to a halt before the ancient vessel.

Balto gazed up at the trawler that had been home for most of his life. "Now to visit Boris, if Rosie will let us out of our harnesses."

"That should be easy enough," remarked Jenna as she turned to face her owner.

The red-creme husky pawed at her harness as if to ask for its removal.

"You want to go onto the boat girl?" Rosie asked apprehensively as she approached the pair of canines.

She dutifully released them from their bindings and gave the pair a soft stroke while she studied the old craft. A snow goose appeared up on deck and Rosie was sure it even waved at them.

"Hi Boris! I hope You don't mind, but I've brought company," Balto greeted his old caretaker.

"You know Jenna is always welcome, but I don't know about humans..."

"It's just Rosie!" Argued Balto.

"I guess she can't be any worse than those bears," Boris admitted. "Come on up!"

At his 'dad's' bidding, Balto lead his mate up the ramp and onto the old trawler. Rosie followed cautiously behind the pair, her inquisitive eyes brushed over everything as she went.

With a graceful leap, the wolf-dog landed on the deck.

"This is your old home, isn't it boy?" Rosie asked.

She noted that despite the poor condition of the deck, there was a mop and bucket in one corner, both of which looked as if they had been recently used. Nearby a single bone lay discarded. Every dog had to have a good bone. Rosie was thankful that her saviour was at least was able to enjoy that simple pleasure.

She slowly approached the bone and noticed that nearby there was a water bowl, frozen over thanks to a lack of recent use.

Balto slowly led the way into the cabin that functioned as his sleeping quarters.

"Not much has changed since I last came," noted Jenna as she entered behind her mate.

"Yea."

"Someone needed to take care of things," noted Boris. "After all, loverboy here was always more interested in dreaming about you than caring for his home."

"Really?" Jenna smiled thoughtfully. "I would never have guessed."

"Was this where you used to sleep?" Rosie exclaimed as her gaze wandered the room, horrified that such a gentle creature had been forced into such poor living quarters.

"It sure was," Balto replied, not that the human girl could understand.

To aid the translation, he first of all brushed up against her. Balo then moved toward the drafty corner where his small blanket lay. He snuggled up underneath it as if he were alone in the world. If it weren't for the guests in the room, it would have felt exactly like the old days. He thought back to the long nights spent with only the pitiful blanket for warmth.

Suddenly he felt the body heat from two other creatures invade his lonely space as both Jenna and Rosie forced their way under the tiny blanket to give their special wolf-dog a cuddle. He felt warmth blossom across his muzzle as his lover gave him a quick doggie kiss.

Rosie found herself wearing the old blanket and wrinkled her nose as her senses were assaulted by years of built up stinky, stray dog. She allowed the unwashed item to lie on top of the pile of cuddles for a few moments as she hugged her two much loved canines.

"I hope daddy lets you live at my house," mumbled Rosie. "This place is terrible."

"Hey," Boris retorted.

"She does have a point Boris," Balto looked up at his long time foster parent. "If it weren't for you, this ship would have fallen apart years ago."

Tired of the stinky blanket, Rosie discarded the well used piece of bedding as she stood slowly. "Mind if I take a look around?" she asked.

"Go on then," Boris shooed her off with his wings, just to make sure the instruction was clear.

"Thank you mister goose," She gave him a brief hug before she wandered out the door to continue her investigation.

Something caught Balto's nose and he knew immediately what, or more accurately who it was.

"Uncle Boris!"

"Oh no..." sighed the Russian goose.

"What's wrong Boris? I think its cute," grinned the wolf-dog.

The Russian snow goose wasted no time in seeking out his mop and bucket.

Balto and Jenna continued to lie together, Boris was sure to be able to take care of himself after all.

"Aaaaagh!"

The moment Rosie's cry reached their ears, both dogs shot up and rushed out to her defence.

Balto skidded to a standstill as the sight on the deck met his eyes.

At the bow of the ship two fuzzy polar bears appeared to be in the middle of hugging the life out of Rosie.

Her initial shriek of surprise and fear had vanished, replaced by giggles as she hugged the larger bear back.

Boris stood on the sidelines, his jaw and weapons slack as Muk and Luk continued to hug the girl. After a few moments he realised the two bears were not about to let her go.

"Hey, bears! Put Rosie down!" Boris instructed, a hint of anger in his authoritative tone. "Now!"

The duo complied, abiet unwillingly. Muk mumbled something in his incoherent language, his arms flailed for a brief moment before his gaze fell to the girl at his feet and a pout formed on his big chubby face.

"Like Muk was saying... we were only saying hello to her." Luk added, his muzzle soured by the end to their little hugging session.

"By crushing her to death?" Boris asked, still irked by the bears presence.

"Well, she's ok, right?" Luk replied.

Before anyone else could get a word off, Rosie gave the bigger bear a hug. Her arms wrapped around his left leg. The super-sized bear smiled broadly, he loved the response.

"I think Muk likes her. Whats her name?" asked Luk.

"Thats Rosie, Jenna's owner." Balto replied

Muk began briskly motioning for something overboard.

"Do you mind if we play a few games?" Luk interpreted for his brother.

"Well..." Balto considered, "I guess if Rosie wants to play then Jenna and I can always join in too."

"Count me out," huffed Boris.

"Awww, come on Uncle Boris. Please join us too," pleaded the smaller bear.

"Mmmf, mmmmuf, mmuf," mumbled Luk.

"He says-"

"I don't care what he says," Boris cut the smaller bear off. "I'm too old for your silly games."

The larger ball of white plush let out a whimper turning away, defeated.

"Oh fine... one last time then," conceded Boris, his shoulders sagged as he threw the pair a scowl.

Before the middle-aged snow goose knew what hit him, he found himself hugged from both sides. "Oh thank you Uncle Boris!"

"Alright let him go," Balto warned with a smile upon his face.

As the pair obliged, the wolfdog lept off the side of the boat toward the freezing waters beyond. Jenna was slow to follow her mate and found herself trailing two energetic polar bears.

Rosie was quick to give chase as soon as she realised they were about to have fun on the beach. She jumped off the side and landed softly in the snowdrift below.

The Russian snow goose plodded slowly to the edge of the ship and gazed out to where the small group played. He smiled as Rosie raced around the silly polar bears who clearly loved the attention. Both Jenna and Balto joined in to form a circle of joy. The group raced around each other in what Boris could only assume to be some loose form of the game of tag.

The smaller polar bear scooped up and formed a snowball. He quickly hurled it at the pair of canines. Both dogs easily dodged the white projectile which sailed past only to connect with a mushers hat. The redhead turned to face her assailant who was busy pointing at the larger bear who was rushing after Balto.

Rosie dusted off her hat and returned fire at the clearly guilty suspect. Luk dodged then took an even larger snowball to the face.

"Huh?" the pint sized bear managed before another collided with him. He looked around to see his brother was laughing at him.

Rosie giggled at the display from the two bears as she shaped another snowball. She tossed it at the larger bear. It exploded with a light poof against the side of his muzzle. The large creature grinned and with a massive lick, wiped his face clean. As a second ball of snow impacted thanks to his brother, Muk created a snowboulder and tossed it at the young girl.

Rosie let out a shriek followed by a giggle as she narrowly escaped super sized projectile.

"Hey Jenna, try this!" Balto used his back paws to dig at the snow and flick tiny projectiles at Muk.

In reply, the red and creme husky followed her mate's example and attempted to direct her barrage at him.

As more and more snow flew, everyone tried their best to dodge the freezing balls of fun. Everyone that is, except the supervisor.

Boris stood on the side of his boat and looked on with pride. It made him feel good inside to see his family having fun together. His place was on the sideline. He was happy here. It was-

A snow boulder bowled the watching bird off his perch. "Hey!"

Laughter rent the air as the everyone realised what had just happened.

"Great shot!" Rosie congratulated the great white bear who gleefully hugged her back.

The smaller bear wandered over to his brother with a big grin on his muzzle, "yea, good going bro. You show ol' uncle Boris for not joining with all the fun!"

"No, no, no! That was not 'great shot'!" complained Boris as he extracted himself from the pile of cold and shakily flew down to join the group.

"I thought that was a great shot," Balto corrected, a cheeky grin upon his muzzle.

"No, it wasn't," grumbled Boris.

"Come on, lighten up Boris," the happy wolf-dog encouraged.

"Yea, lighten up uncle Boris," Luk attempted to embrace the snowgoose who fended the small bear off.

"No hugs! You know the rules," Boris indignantly scowled at the hopeful bear.

Laughter from a young girl rang out and everyone turned to discover she was in the air above Muk. The polar bear caught Rosie then threw her up into the air again. She unleashed a delighted scream before landing in his plush arms. The big softie hugged the small human, nuzzling her. Massive cheeks bobbed and wobbled like a set of fury balloons as he uttered joyful noises.

"You know Balto, your family is almost as charming as you are." Jenna sidled up alongside Balto.

"You think so?" The wolf-dog grinned at his mate.

"Weeeeee!" The joyful sound pulled the pair from their own bubble in time to witness Rosie fly through the air once more. She impacted with Luk and the smaller bear tumbled into the snow. Rosie erupted into full blown laughter as the plush cushion of a bear began tickling her. His bigger brother joined in and together the trio rolled around in the snow, enjoying their ticking match.

"I know so," Jenna smiled as continued to observe the unfolding fun before them.

"I love you Jenna," Balto softly nuzzled his mate.

The husky reciprocated, enjoying the warm glow inside that fended off the cold bite of the snow, "and I love you too, Balto."

FIN -

 **Initially this was going to a slightly longer story, but I think this is sort of where the action stops and a fitting end kicks in. Plus, I'm all out of writing cute fuzzies for now.  
**

 **Special thanks to TH3L0NEW01F. He helped write a couple of the sections of the story and assisted in making it a little more awesome than it otherwise would have been. He also has a Balto story 'Balto:the past and present'. if you like the pairing, I recommend checking it out.  
**

 **Any feedback you have is appreciated. I haven't completed a story in too long... Hopefully I'm not out of practice.**

 **My other, more major Balto Story will be seeing updates at some time in the next two months. Yes, that story is taking forever. But I do want to move it along as well as the other incoming stories I have.** **Things like a story centered around Lilly from Alpha and Omega... a Lilo x Stitch story... a Taiream story and even a Flutterdash one shot. Then a massive crossover involving Balto and Jenna as well as characters from about 15 other shows/movies/games. So many stories... so little time. Me being excessively slow with my story releases is brought on mostly thanks to film and wedding work ...and Ark (playing with friends and my heard of Pink dinos on the server I run here in NZ...) hopefully I can get more writing time in though because I do enjoy writing about cute canines :)  
**


End file.
